KP's Gone Country
by OnOn
Summary: I took a bunch of country songs that I know and Kim Possibleized them. no flames. if you don't like country music tough luck. :) Read and Review
1. On A Mission

On A Mission  
  
(Ira Dean/David Lee Murphy/Kim Tribble and now me!) I don't own Shego or On a Mission but I do own my version.  
  
Sung by Shego  
  
To me twelve months would be a short time.  
  
_Someone_ suddenly changed my mind,  
  
we were breakin' out,  
  
now it's just too late.  
  
But I won't one night of sleep,  
  
'til things are messed up, as they'll be.  
  
Yeah, 'cause leavin'  
  
Is just a reason to celebrate.  
  
I'm on a mission, I got a cause.  
  
I'm gonna kick Kim's butt right outta this world,  
  
An' the way I'm thinkin',  
  
I know it's against the law.  
  
Gonna see what kinda trouble I can cause,  
  
I'm on a head-on collision with the help of my claws.  
  
I'm on a mission,  
  
And it's all about causin' the crime.  
  
Forty-hour week and I'm out the door,  
  
Seems like all I've been workin' for,  
  
Is that time when I can finally just cut loose.  
  
I got a real good friend and he's waitin' to go.  
  
Just gimme some time to change my clothes.  
  
Till Monday mornin', there ain't nothin' I gotta do.  
  
I'm on a mission, I got a cause.  
  
I'm gonna kick Kim's butt right outta this world,  
  
An' the way I'm thinkin',  
  
I know it's against the law.  
  
Gonna see what kinda trouble I can cause,  
  
I'm on a head-on collision with the help of my claws.  
  
I'm on a mission,  
  
And it's all about causin' the crime.  
  
Ain't worried 'bout a five-day, no sleep, villain week, no escape, workin' girl blues.  
  
Yeah, I'm a-just doin' what any other modern-day, Super-villain woman might do.  
  
I'm on a mission, I got a cause.  
  
I'm gonna kick Kim's butt right outta this world,  
  
An' the way I'm thinkin',  
  
I know it's against the law.  
  
Gonna see what kinda trouble I can cause,  
  
I'm on a head-on collision with the help of my claws.  
  
I'm on a mission,  
  
And it's all about causin' the crime. 


	2. Just What I Do

Just What I Do  
  
(Ira Dean/Keith Burns) Don't own this song or character either.  
  
Sung by Ron Stoppable  
  
Shego was an outlaw girl  
  
She was always breakin' the law  
  
plasma firing from both her hands  
  
Fastest you ever saw  
  
Did she do it for the money  
  
Or was it for the fame  
  
Finally somebody asked her  
  
Shego, why you wanna rob them banks  
  
And Shego said  
  
It's just what I do when I can't get attention  
  
It's just what I do when I can't get attention  
  
I'm the meanest villainess you ever saw  
  
'Cause lately I ain't gettin' no attention ' at all  
  
It's just what I do  
  
It's just what I do  
  
Well Doctor Drakken  
  
had his head  
  
High up in the air  
  
He made Shego work day and night but  
  
He didn't seem to care  
  
Well the town folk said if you were meant to rule  
  
God would have made you king  
  
What makes you want to spend all of your time  
  
Building that doomsday machine  
  
And Drakken said  
  
It's just what I do when I can't get attention  
  
It's just what I do when I can't get attention  
  
I'm the first blue boy you ever saw  
  
'Cause lately I ain't gettin' no attention at all  
  
It's just what I do  
  
It's just what I do  
  
Ooh yeah  
  
Well Possible beat them villains  
  
There was skill in every stroke  
  
When asked about her motivation  
  
she said, I think it's about time you should know  
  
It's just what I do when I can't get attention  
  
It's just what I do when I can't get attention  
  
I'm the workinest teenager you ever saw  
  
'Cause lately I ain't gettin' no attention at all  
  
It's just what I do  
  
It's just what I do  
  
It's just what I do  
  
It's just what I do when I can't get attention

A/N: i really don't know why Kim, Drakken, and Shego do what they do. the word attention just fit with the tune.


	3. We Can

"We Can"  
  
(writer unknown but I don't own this song i also don't own Kim but I own the thought that Kim sings this song.)

Sung by: Kim Possible  
  
Scene: Kim and Ron are going on a mission.  
  
They'll try to stop the dream we're dreamin'  
  
But they can't stop us from believing  
  
They will fill your head with doubt  
  
But that won't stop us now  
  
So let them say we can't do it  
  
Put up a road block  
  
We'll just run right through it.. Cause...  
  
We can, do the impossible  
  
We have the power in our hands  
  
And we won't stop 'cause we've got  
  
To make a difference in this life  
  
With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can  
  
They say the odds are stacked against us  
  
But that can't hold us back, we will be relentless  
  
There's a voice they're gonna hear  
  
A voice so loud and clear  
  
So let them say we can't do it, give us a mountain,  
  
and we're gonna move it.. cause..  
  
We can, do the impossible  
  
We have the power in our hands, and we won't stop  
  
Cause we've got to make a difference in this life  
  
With one voice, one heart, Two hands, we can  
  
We're gonna make a change today (make a change today)  
  
Because we've got the faith it takes  
  
To win this race, so let them say we can't do it  
  
Put up a road block  
  
And we'll just run right through it cuz..  
  
We can, do the impossible  
  
We have the power in our hands and we won't stop  
  
Cause we've got to make a difference in this life  
  
With one voice, one heart Two hands, we can  
  
I can (oh I can)  
  
Do the impossible (do the impossible)  
  
I have the power in my hands, and I won't stop  
  
Cause I've got to make a difference in this life  
  
With my one voice, one heart, two hands, we can


	4. Desperado: Dr Drakken

Desperado: Dr. Drakken  
  
(Couldn't find author of original version. I added on and subtracted from but the song desperado doesn't belong to me and neither does Drakken.)  
  
Scene: Drakken is in a dark room strapped to a chair Kim enters and turns on light and starts singing. Shego is on the right side of the room and dnamy is on the left  
  
Sung By: Kim  
  
Dr. Drakken, why don't you come to your senses?  
  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
  
Oh, you're a hard one  
  
I know that you got your reasons  
  
These things that are pleasin' you  
  
Can hurt you somehow  
  
Don' you draw the queen of diamonds (points to dnamy), boy  
  
She'll beat you if she's able. You know the queen of heats (points to Shego) is always your best bet  
  
(back to KP) Now it seems to me, some fine things  
  
Have been laid upon your table but you only want the ones that you can't get  
  
Dr. Drakken, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger (Drakken scowls)  
  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone  
  
Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
  
You're loosin' all your highs and lows  
  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?  
  
Dr. Drakken, why don't you come to your senses?  
  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
  
it may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you (Grabs Shego's wrist and unties Drakken. Dr. D and Shego grab each others hand and smile) you better let somebody love you, before it's too late 


	5. Mi Vida Loca

Mi Vida Loca(My Crazy Life)  
  
(Pam Tillis/Jess Leary) don't own song or characters but I do own the idea that Drakken and Shego would sing this  
  
Scene: Drakken and Shego's island lair Drakken is talking to Shego about his latest scheme. He says he's going alone when Shego tells him she's coming with. Song begins.  
  
Drakken : If you're coming with me you need nerves of steel  
  
'Cause I take corners on two wheels  
  
It's a never-ending circus ride  
  
The faint of heart need not apply  
  
Mi Vida loco over and over  
  
Destiny turns on a dime  
  
I go where the wind blows  
  
You can't tame a wild rose  
  
Welcome to my crazy life  
  
Shego: (sarcastically) Sweetheart before this night is through  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
Come dancing on the edge with me  
  
Let my passion set you free  
  
Mi Vida loca over and over  
  
Destiny turns on a dime  
  
I go where the wind blows  
  
You can't tame a wild rose  
  
Welcome to my crazy life  
  
Here in the firelight I see your tattoo  
  
Mi Vida loco, so you're crazy too  
  
Both: Mi Vida loca/o over and over  
  
Destiny turns on a dime  
  
I go where the wind blows  
  
You can't tame a wild rose  
  
Welcome to my crazy life  
  
Drakken: We'll go where the wind blows  
  
Shego: And I'll be your wild rose  
  
Both: Welcome to my crazy life  
  
A/N: tattoo doesn't have to be taken literally. It can be figuratively said because I have a literary license and I believe it's figuratively saying, "there's just something about you that makes you seem crazy." 


	6. Frantic

Frantic  
  
(Jamie O'Neal/Lisa Dean/Shaye Smith) don't own the song or the characters. I do own the scenes though.  
  
Scene: screen is spilt. Kim on left Shego on right. has them going throughout their days. Ron and Drakken are trying to slow them down.  
  
Wake up ninety miles an hour (jump out of bed)  
  
Take the world's fastest shower (see them in bathrobes like in return to wannaweep.)  
  
Coffee black, microwave it (see them grabbing breakfast)  
  
I'm at my best caffineinated  
  
Out the door, pick up the pace (Kim on her way to school Shego to club banana. Ron running after Kim holding kimmunicator. KP musta left it! Drakken chasing Shego holding her purse that she left at home)  
  
I'm here, I'm there, I'm everyplace (shows Kim switching classes. Shows Shego entering and exiting different stores.)  
  
That's how it goes  
  
A day in my life  
  
I'm on my toes  
  
From morning to night  
  
Livin' like this  
  
Some might say it's  
  
So exhaustin' frenzied, manic  
  
Call me nuts but I like it frantic  
  
I'm not built for relaxing  
  
I get bored without some action (shows Kim in study hall and Shego in line both apparently aggravated.)  
  
One speed is all I know  
  
Seize the day, yeah that's my motto  
  
Maybe someday, I'll slow down  
  
Maybe someday, but for now  
  
That's how it goes  
  
A day in my life  
  
I'm on my toes  
  
From morning to night  
  
Livin' like this  
  
Some might say it's  
  
So exhaustin' frenzied, manic  
  
Call me nuts but I like it frantic  
  
Things I haven't done  
  
Keep me on the run (shows Kim rushing to get to locker to meet wade shows Shego running from cop car. Ron and Drakken are catching up.)  
  
But time sure does fly  
  
When you're having so much fun  
  
That's how it goes  
  
A day in my life  
  
I'm on my toes  
  
From morning to night  
  
Livin' like this  
  
Some might say it's  
  
So exhaustin' frenzied, manic  
  
Call me nuts but I like it frantic  
  
Oh I like it frantic  
  
Oh, I like it frantic  
  
Yeah, I like it frantic  
  
That's how it goes  
  
I like it frantic  
  
Music stops suddenly. Drakken and Ron have caught up. Drakken and Ron: you left this at home. (both guys out of breath and finally pass out).

A/N: this song may be unfamillair to a lot of people because it was never released for radio. I still like it anyways. Hope you do to.


	7. Rope the Moon

Rope The Moon  
  
(Jess Brown/Jim Denton) don't own this song either. Nor do I own Ron or Kim.  
  
Scene: Ron is on stage at talent show holding microphone and says, "I want to dedicate this to my best friend Kim Possible."  
  
I don't have a lot to show  
  
For these years of hard work  
  
If you look at what I own  
  
Still she's always telling me  
  
To hold on to my dreams  
  
Even when my hope is gone  
  
Some may say that dreaming's just for fools  
  
And there are times I thought that might be true  
  
But she thinks I could rope the moon  
  
In her eyes there is nothing I can't do  
  
When I think it's out of reach  
  
She's the reason I still try  
  
She thinks I could rope the moon  
  
When I look at the sky  
  
But can't see through the clouds  
  
She shows me the brightest stars  
  
If I think of turning back  
  
'Cause I'm having my doubts  
  
She tells me I've come so far  
  
Nothing in this world comes easily  
  
But I can't lose with her right next to me  
  
'Cause she thinks I could rope the moon  
  
In her eyes there is nothing I can't do  
  
When I think it's out of reach  
  
She's the reason I still try  
  
She thinks I could rope the moon  
  
Oh she thinks I could rope the moon

A/N: love this song. i think it really fits Ron and Kp's relationship. Kp's always there for Ron even when his bigheadiness takes over.


	8. Don't Be Stupid

"Don't Be Stupid"  
  
(Twain/Lange) Don't own the song or characters but I own my additions to the song.  
  
scene: Shego and Drakken are having a talk about Drakken's paranoia problems.  
  
You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder  
  
When I read my mail (see Shego reading mail with Drakken reading over her shoulder. Shego smacks him with her claws without looking)  
  
I don't appreciate it  
  
When I talk to other guys  
  
You think they're on my tail (Shego talking to SSJ and Drakken grabs Shego's wrist scowls at SSJ and takes Shego with him.)  
  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
  
And I get the third degree (shows Shego on the phone and Drakken picks up the connected phone.)  
  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
  
And you'll see  
  
Don't freak out until you know the facts  
  
Relax  
  
Don't be stupid (Drakken is about to say something Shego hastily adds) -you know I love you  
  
Don't be ridiculous (Drakken is about to say something Shego hastily adds )- you know I need you  
  
Don't be absurd- (Drakken is about to say something Shego hastily) adds you know I want you  
  
Don't be impossible  
  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
  
So don't be stupid- (Drakken is about to say something Shego hastily adds) you know I love you  
  
Stop overreacting  
  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails (Drakken is questioning Shego while she's giving herself a manicure)  
  
It's definitely distracting  
  
The way you dramatize every little small detail (shows Drakken ranting)  
  
Don't freak out until you know the facts  
  
Relax!  
  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
  
Don't be ridiculous-( Drakken is about to say something Shego hastily adds) you know I need you  
  
Don't be absurd-( Drakken is about to say something Shego hastily adds) you know I want you  
  
Don't be impossible  
  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
  
Don't be stupid-( Drakken is about to say something Shego hastily adds) you know I love you  
  
Don't be stupid-big baby  
  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
  
Don't be impossible

Oh! Don't be stupid!

A/N: I don't know what type of love she's talking about whether it's true love or friends love but it was so much fun to write!


	9. Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde

Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde  
  
(Walt Aldridge amp; James LeBlanc) I changed this a little. I think it fits. don't own drakken shego or the song.  
  
Sung by: Drakken  
  
Scene: Drakken is telling other villains at a villain convention a made up version of how he and Shego met.  
  
Well it's a long way to Richmond  
  
Rollin' north on 95  
  
With Shego ridin' shotgun  
  
And a pistol by my side  
  
Tearin' down that highway  
  
Like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde  
  
We met at a truck stop  
  
Johnson City, Tennessee  
  
I was gassin' up my Firebird  
  
When I heard her callin' me...mmm hmm  
  
Said, 'Which way are you headed, boy  
  
Do you need some company'  
  
She had me stoppin' at a Smarty Mart  
  
Before we made it out of town  
  
Next thing she was runnin' at me  
  
Tellin' me to lay that hammer down  
  
'Cause there's a man right behind me  
  
Doin' his best to slow me down  
  
Yeah and it's a long way to Richmond  
  
Rollin' north on 95  
  
With Shego ridin' shotgun

And a pistol by my side  
  
Tearin' down that highway  
  
Like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde  
  
Well we pulled up to a motel  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
We were countin' all the money  
  
without hardly any light  
  
Lord we never saw 'em comin'  
  
'Till they read us both our rights  
  
Yeah and it's a long way to Richmond  
  
Rollin' north on 95  
  
With a sheriff right beside me  
  
Pistol pointed at my side  
  
Oh, Lord...such a disappointing ending  
  
For this modern day Bonnie and Clyde  
  
Yeah...  
  
Whoa  
  
Well... 


	10. Letter to Fans

Those are all the songs I made up. I'm proud of my work. I love connecting the songs to KP. It's so much fun. Tell me which one was your fave. I'd really like to know. I'm gonna work on Mama He's Crazy too. I hope y'all like my stories! Please Review.  
  
-OnOn 


End file.
